


Who said love was dead?

by Casey_Willcocks



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), beliza
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Willcocks/pseuds/Casey_Willcocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's left to wander the dark woods, the words of his younger sister ringing in his ears. </p>
<p>"You're dead to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said love was dead?

Bellamy wandered through the night, the light from the moon casting through the thick forest his only real source of light. 

He tried to think of a time he had been lower than he was right now, but that was impossible. 

He had lost Gena to the ice nation, he had lost Clarke to Lexa and now he had lost his sister. He didn't know what had made him trust Pike, but the loneliness he felt urged him to do something. He couldn't just sit around at the bar, drinking himself into a drunken state similar to Jaspar. 

He had promised O he wouldn't stoop that low. But he supposed that didn't matter anymore.

The thick blood that covered his face hid his tears from the world. 

This was the lowest he'd ever been...

Ligh-headedness caused Bellamy to trip every so often, his surroundings began to blend into one blur. 

That was until he heard movement. 

The sound of a single horse froze bellamys movements behind the nearest tree, as he tried to slow his breathing. 

But when the horse stopped and someone jumped off, his heart beat increased. 

"Who's there?" 

The voice was o-so-familiar to Bellamy, yet he couldn't find it in him to step forward. 

"I mean no harm. Are you alright?" 

Bellamy shook his head, of course she didn't mean no harm, even when she, when they, pulled the lever at mount weather she didn't mean no harm. 

Clarke's footsteps froze, as she noticed someone behind the tree. She stood still, waiting for whoever was hiding to come out on their own time.

Bellamy liked that she didn't rush him, and after a few minutes, he put one foot infront of the other and stepped from behind the tree.

The second Clarke's eyes grazed Bellamy's bloody face, an involuntary gasp left her cracked lips. 

"Oh my god. Bellamy are you alright?" 

She already knew the answer he would give, and so she cautiously stepped closer, observing his body movements. But when he didn't back away, she walked up to him.

Bellamy's eyes never left hers, as Clarke brought her gentle, caring hands up to his face, assessing the damage. 

"Me and O, we"

"I know."

Another thing Bellamy loved about Clarke. She never rushed an excuse out of him. She knew he needed time.

"What?"

"Roan saw what happened Bellamy. He came to me as soon as he could. Lexa didn't want me to leave, she said it was too dangerous to be out here on my own." 

Bellamy sighed. Lexa was right, Clarke shouldn't have been out here all on her own, even if she did have the horse. But he didn't like to admit that, Lexa was the reason Clarke left him.

"She was right Clarke. I'm fine."

"No. No you're not Bellamy. And don't try to persuade me otherwise. I know you..."

Bellamy quickly remembered that the girl in front of him had chosen to abandon him, not once, but twice, and the feelings of anger towards her grew back. 

Pulling away from her grasp, he stood taller.

"The day you walked away from me at Arkadia was the day you stopped knowing me Clarke." 

"What? Bellamy I ha-"

"No! If you truly knew me you would have known that I needed you. Do you remember under the tree? When I wanted to leave camp? But you asked me to stay and I did? Well I asked you to stay 3 months ago, but you left. You had the choice and yet you left me Clarke."

"Bellamy, I couldn't stand what I had done at Mount Weather."

"What we did Clarke. We both pushed the lever."

Clarke scoffed, "yet I'm the one they call Wanheda Bellamy. Not you." 

"I know."

"No. You don't know. I've had just about every damn grounder try to kill me out in these damn woods. Nowhere is safe for me anymore Bellamy. Don't tell me you know what that's like." 

"I've lost everyone Clarke." Bellamy finally let his emotions out and Clarke did the only thing she knew would help, and she wrapped her arms so tightly round Bellamy and he did just the same to her. 

"I'm so sorry Bell." 

With her head rested in his neck, Clarke let her own tears fall. 

"I've missed you." 

Bellamy sighed at her words. 

"I've missed you Clarke. So damn much."

Clarke's grip grew tighter as she replied, "let's go back to Polis. I'll clean you up."

As Clarke let go of her grip on the broken boy, he reached out for her. 

"Don't leave me. Please."

Clarke bought the horse closer, helping Bellamy up into the saddle as she walked back to Polis.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you for a long time Bell. Believe me."


End file.
